Blog CT
Wookieepedia in La La Land Wookieepedia is going to have some amazing programming opportunities at Celebration Anaheim next week. The Wookieepedia table is going to be the centerpiece of a special Wikia fan area, we have three Wookieepedians (Cav, Jorrel, and jSarek) participating in a live trivia contest with Leland Chee of the Lucasfilm Story Group, and we have the possibility of participating in press opportunities. You can read more about all of this here. With our awesome presence at Celebration, not to mention all of the unannounced goodies related to Episode VII and other future projects that are sure to be revealed over the course of that weekend, it's vital that we have a strong online presence to showcase this stuff on Wookieepedia. For starters, we have created the Wookieepedia:Celebration Anaheim page, but there is so much more that we can be doing with this. Blogs To this end, I am proposing that we enable the Blog feature on Wookieepedia. This will come with a key restriction. Namely, to prevent anyone from writing blog entries that the community doesn't specifically authorize. What we will do is create a special user group of people who can create blogs, which will include the administrators plus everyone else who is part of the official Wookieepedia presence at Celebration Anaheim: Brandon Rhea, jSarek, Master Fredcerique, Corellian Premier, Jorrel Fraajic, and C-3P0 (one of our friends from the German wiki and a veteran presence at the Wookieepedia table from previous Celebrations). All of these people are quality, veteran contributors whom we can trust to represent Wookieepedia well. They can be added to this user group at their choosing. In addition, the administrators will be given the right to add other users to this group on a case-by-case basis if they feel someone has something unique to contribute. Those who are part of this user group will then have the ability to write daily recaps, take photos, and more. This is particularly important for Cav, jSarek, and Jorrel, since they're going to be part of the trivia contest with Leland Chee. We need someplace to host all of this stuff, and the Blog feature allows us to share these unique experiences with our reader base both on Wookieepedia and across social media. This gives us the opportunity to not only be part of the larger Star Wars online fan community, but also to demonstrate how much of a major player we are within it. Once Celebration Anaheim is over, the Blog feature will need to remain enabled so as to continue hosting anything anyone from this user group writes (it disappears otherwise), but future posting access will be explicitly restricted until a future time when the community potentially grants renewed permission. In other words, this is effectively a one-time thing. We will also look into adding some sort of CSS or JS in order to hide the "Blog" tab on peoples' user pages. They won't be able to post blogs because of this user group, so ideally we don't want to confuse them with the "Blog" tab on their user page. If there Video In addition to blogs, I am proposing that we allow the use of video for our Celebration coverage on Wookieepedia. While video has been something of a contentious issue for us, I will remind everyone that we agreed to potentially use video on a case-by-case basis back in 2013, and we authorized its use in the Smoking PSA article as a one-time thing last year. Perhaps needless to say, our video opportunities at Celebration Anaheim are going to be very cool. We will have: *Unique fan reaction videos *A Celebration sizzle reel that captures highlights from the entire event *Wookieepedia's 10th anniversary will also be celebrated at the event, and there may be some sort of video element to go along with that *Interview opportunities with VIPs, including being able to record the Star Wars Rebels press conference *Plus the flexibility to cover things that pop up that we haven't anticipated yet, such as event recaps (read: Episode VII trailer reveal, Rebels Season 2 premiere, new TCW stuff, etc.) These videos will be hosted across our Celebration Anaheim pages and will really be the cream of our unique coverage of the four-day event. Voting This vote is to allow us to enable Blogs and Video for our Celebration Anaheim coverage. Support #The overall benefit of doing this is strengthening the Wookieepedia brand. Celebration Anaheim will be the strongest live presence Wookieepedia has ever had, and by doing this, we'll be taking a big step forward in showing fans that Wookieepedia is the place to be. There is no other fan site or group out there who will be doing the stuff we are at Celebration this year, and woe unto us if we shoot ourselves in the foot and not allow Wookieepedia to properly promote itself at what is simply going to be the biggest Star Wars convention ever. This is a no-brainer. Toprawa and Ralltiir (talk) 18:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Oppose Discussion